


Il fidanzato del lupo mannaro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi lupi [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Werewolves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Non è semplice essere fidanzati con un lupo mannaro.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Howling in the dark” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 762.★ Prompt/Traccia: 14. A è felice col suo fidanzato B, lupo mannaro, anche se ci sono alcune cose a cui ancora non si è abituato.





	1. Chapter 1

Il fidanzato del lupo mannaro

 

Kehja respirava profondamente, facendo alzare e abbassare le coperte con i movimenti del suo petto massiccio e muscoloso. Alcune ciocche di capelli mori gli erano finite davanti al viso.

“ _Ehy_ , svegliati” gli disse gentilmente Shyni. Si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i laccetti arancioni che gli decoravano i capelli biondo platino e scosse il convivente, sorridendogli. Lo vide aprire un occhio.

“Buongiorno, _puppy_ ” lo salutò.

“Ancora cinque minuti” brontolò Kehja con voce roca e si voltò dall’altra parte.

“Oggi mi sono preso la giornata libera da lavoro. Dai, vieni a tavola, ti ho preparato la tua colazione preferita: pancake” lo invogliò Shyni, dirigendosi verso la porta. Sentì l’altro sbadigliare, si voltò e vide che Kehja indossava solo dei boxer.

< Oggi non è in condizione di vestirsi, sarà meglio lasciarlo così > pensò.

Kehja sbadigliò sonoramente, aveva le lacrime agli occhi.

“Hai chiamato il vetraio? Non dovrebbe succedere niente, ma nel caso accadesse…”. Iniziò a dire.

Shyni aprì la porta della camera da letto, illuminata dalla luce del sole che filtrava dall’ampia finestra sopra il termosifone spento.

“Sì… Ed anche preso dei sacchi di tela in cui nascondere possibili gatti e topi morti, anche se questa volta preferirei evitare” brontolò.

Kehja ridacchiò e lo seguì fuori dalla stanza, leccandosi uno dei canini aguzzi.

Shyni lo guardò camminare a piedi nudi e gli accarezzò la schiena, l’altro era due volte più grande di lui.

< La luna piena è ancora lontana, ma il suo corpo agisce come se già sapesse che ci sarà. Solitamente è così freddoloso, in questi casi diventa insensibile a tutto > rifletté. Guardò i glutei di Kehja stretti dai boxer verde scuro sporti in fuori, erano gonfi, ben definiti e ondeggiavano ad ogni passo. < In compenso gli vengono altri istinti, fortunatamente ignorabili per quasi tutto l’anno, nonostante siano ben evidenti > rifletté.

“Grazie Shy” disse Kehja e gli pose un bacio sui capelli, accarezzandogli la testa.

Raggiunsero la cucina, Kehja si sedette al tavolo, mentre Shyni apriva il fornetto, tirandone fuori i pancake.

“Li vuoi con il miele o lo sciroppo d’acero?” domandò Shyni.

“Cioccolato liquido, se non ti dispiace” rispose Kehja. Guardò il calendario e vide la giornata segnata con un cerchio rosso.

“Grande giorno oggi” disse Shyni, mettendogli il piatto davanti, insieme a un orsetto di plastica colmo di cioccolato fuso.

“ _Yeah yeah_ ” borbottò Kehja con tono mogio.

Shyni prese dal frigo anche del formaggio e delle salsicce, mettendogliele davanti.

“Grazie” sussurrò Kehja, mangiando con aria mesta.

L’orologio segnava le sette e quindici di mattina.

Nel momento in cui arrivò a segnare le sei e sette di sera, i due erano seduti sul divano.

Il viso di Kehja divenne accaldato, i suoi occhi liquidi divennero da color ebano a giallo limone e le sue pupille divennero ferine. L’uomo sciolse l’abbracciò con il convivente, Shyni spense la televisione vedendolo alzarsi.

“Amore?” chiese. Si mise in piedi a sua volta, Kehja lo abbracciò, piegando le ginocchia e arcuando la schiena, strofinandogli la guancia contro la spalla.

“Va tutto bene” disse Shyni, accarezzandogli il viso.

Kehja indietreggiò, uggiolò e si sedette per terra, accanto al mobiletto della televisione, accucciandosi su se stesso.

“Adesso?” chiese Shyni.

Kehja annuì, i canini gli erano diventati così lunghi da fuoriuscirgli dalla bocca, i suoi capelli erano diventati marroni e arruffati.

< Ha l’espressione di un cucciolotto… > pensò Shyni. Lo aiutò a rialzarsi e lo accompagnò al piano di sopra, appoggiandoselo contro.

“Ho raccontato ai vicini che mi è di nuovo scappato il cane. Se mi vedranno uscire di notte, non si preoccuperanno. Penseranno che sono andato a cercarlo” lo rassicurò.

“Invece starai cercando il tuo ‘puppy’”. Scherzò Kehja, prendendogli la mano nella propria, lasciandosi guidare fino alla camera da letto.

Shyni lo condusse fino al termosifone, lo fece sedere e ve lo appoggiò contro, passandosi le mani sulle ginocchia.

“Aspettami qui, vado a prendere le catene in garage.

Vedi di non distruggere metà stanza per giocare, nel frattempo. So che senti il richiamo della natura, ma la volta scorsa mi hai distrutto la mia lampada preferita e quella ancora prima hai fatto volare il letto dalla finestra. Non sapevo come spiegarlo ai vicini, penseranno che sei violento” lo ammonì.

“Stop! Ho capito, ho capito” si lamentò Kehja, guardandolo uscire. Le sue orecchie si trasformarono in quelle di un lupo ed iniziò a grattarsi dietro una di esse.

< Mi sento un mostro a legarlo. Sono felice con lui, ma ci sono cose a cui non mi abituerò mai.

Temere di farlo soffrire è una di queste > rifletté Shyni, massaggiandosi la spalla.


	2. Il lupo mannaro innamorato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Howling in the dark” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 508.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 10. “Non puoi uscire stanotte, lì fuori è pieno di lupi mannari”.

Il lupo mannaro innamorato

 

La luce della luna piena faceva brillare di luce argentea i tetti delle case, nelle stanze con le televisioni accese e faceva splendere d’intensi riflessi l’interno della camera da letto di Shyni e Kehja.

Shyni ascoltava il respiro ansante e profondo del lupo mannaro. Lo sentì ringhiare e gli posò un bacio sull’umido tartufo nero, il lupo mannaro gli scodinzolò.

Shyni era seduto per terra, accanto a lui.

Kehja gli mordicchiò la spalla e gli sbatté il muso sul collo, leccandogli la guancia con la punta della lingua.

“No, non m’intenerisci. L’ultima volta ci sono cascato, ho allentato un po’ le catene e sei scappato fuori. Per poco non ci restavi secco con quella tagliola. Ti ricordo che c’è quel cacciatore che ti odia perché gli hai ucciso uno dei suoi migliori cani e vorrebbe la tua testa da lupo appesa alla parete” lo richiamò Shyni.

Kehja lo leccò con più forza, sollevandogli delle ciocche di capelli biondo platino verso l’alto con la sua saliva. Si era tramutato completamente in un lupo dalla pelliccia castana, grande tre volte il normale, che stava seduto come un umano e dimenava la coda, facendola sbattere contro le catene che lo tenevano immobilizzato al termosifone.

Dalla grande finestra sopra di loro filtrava la luce della luna. Il lupo mannaro la guardava di tanto in tanto, con i grandi occhi gialli, ululando. Le sue pupille ferine erano così dilatate da sembrare delle liquide sferette nere, aveva deformato il muso in un’espressione implorante.

< Sembri un dolce cucciolo, amore, ma devo essere forte per entrambi > si disse Shyni.

Si udirono una serie di ululati, Kehja si agitò, ululando a sua volta e guaendo, facendo tremare il termosifone. Cercò di liberarsi dalle catene e le indicò con le zampe superiori, le sue unghie nere e aguzze fremevano.

“Ci mancava solo il richiamo della tua specie. Ora sì che è pericoloso” sussurrò Shyni con voce roca. Si nascose il viso tra le mani e sentì il compagno guaire.

“Non posso liberarti, non lo capisci?

Non puoi uscire stanotte, lì fuori è pieno di lupi mannari” cercò di spiegarli.

“ _Rrrrh… gghhh… Auuughhh_ …” grugniva il lupo mannaro. Ansimava ed annusava l’aria, battendo la coda a terra e uggiolando. Fece scattare i denti nella direzione contraria, attento a non ferire Shyni.

Quest’ultimo lo accarezzò.

“Su, non vorrai tradirmi con qualche lupo mannaro…” sussurrò.

< Non voglio ti facciano del male, potrebbero sbranarti > pensò.

Kehja gli strofinò il muso contro la spalla e lo annusò, leccandolo diverse volto, gorgogliando roco.

“Su, Darling, non vorrai lasciarmi solo” disse Shyni.

Il lupo mannaro gli appoggiò l’immensa testa sulla spalla, strofinandogli la punta del naso su collo, facendolo rabbrividire per la sensazione fredda e umidiccia.

Shyni lo abbracciò, accarezzandogli la schiena, Kehja mugolò, chiuse gli occhi e il suo muso si piegò in un sorriso.

< Ormai stiamo insieme da tre anni, ma questo non era mai successo. Sento di avere la sua fiducia anche in questa forma > pensò Shyni.

I due si addormentarono abbracciati, sotto la luce della luna.

 


End file.
